


Kate Beckett as Vera Mulqueen and Richard Castle as Joe Flynn in The Blue Butterfly

by gemspegasus



Category: Castle
Genre: Collage, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Season 4 episode - "The Blue Butterfly"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus





	Kate Beckett as Vera Mulqueen and Richard Castle as Joe Flynn in The Blue Butterfly




End file.
